


Dark's Greatest Revenge

by Violet_libra



Series: Chapter 1 [1]
Category: Cardcaptor Sakura, Code Geass, DN Angel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 03:13:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5274419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_libra/pseuds/Violet_libra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is about two angels  Dark and Krad.<br/>from the previews part, Dark's plan was ruin because of CC's decision to left Dark and start a new life. But even though Dark lost,he still<br/>starts to adapt as a mortal.  That was his stepping stone. His new plan was to conquer the earth and be the ruler of it for ever.<br/>While Krad return to spiritual world. He never return until he heard rumors about Dark's new plan. He plead to the orden that he wants to be summon to earth. So now he return again as a collage student. Satoshi Hikari</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark's Greatest Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just an amateur here so please understand my limit vocabulary. thanks. :)

This story is about two angels. Dark and light. From the previews part, Dark’s plan was ruin because of CC’s decision to left Dark and start a new life. But even though Dark lost, He still can adapt as a mortal. He decide to change his plans and finally stay as a human being. This was his stepping stone. His new plan was to conquered the earth. And be the ruler of it forever. Mean while, Light return to Spiritual world. He never return until on mortal world until he heard about Dark’s plan and plead to the orden that he wants to return to the mortal world. He never stay there until he heard of Dark’s plan and decide to return.So now again he return as a student. He disguise him self as a collage student this time. 

This is how it goes…

One morning of June, the start of class, all was excited and anxious because of being a first timers except Hikari. Who was very annoyed of being there. He had no choice but to return as a mortal to observe what plans Dark would organized. Some one familiar call him. 

Toya:“Hey! Hikari, long time no see.” How are you?“ So finally, you decide to go to collage." 

Satoshi:"Kinomoto, I’m not on the mood right now."So don’t start.” he warn him. Toya grin at him.

Toya:“You even did the same as we first met."Remember?‘ 

While they were chatting, Clark Loue Gheland is observing. at his new environment. His thoughts were so deep that he didn’t heard some one calling him. It was Yukito Tsukishiro. Yukito walk toward him and patted him at the back. That’s how he’s thoughts stop. 

Yuki:” What’s the matter?“ are you alright?” “I was calling you a while ago but it seems you didn’t hear me.”

Clark:“ I"m fine , I just.. well thinking of something."Sorry if i wasn’t paying any attention.” 

Yuki:“ It’s alright."It doesn’t matter anyway.” “Come on let’s go.” “I think, you’re on our course too.”

Clark:“Ha?” Me?“ I don’t know.” He shook his head. 

Yuki:“ Okay, "So, what’s your course?” Clark smile at him. 

Clark:“Fine arts?" 

Yuki:” not sure?“ Strange.” He scratch his head. 

Clark:“ Actually, I haven’t decide decide it yet until today." 

Yuki:"So, you’ve decide." 

Clark:” Yes and I think I want to go for fine arts.“ How about you?” Yuki smile. Yuki:“Well, I want to enroll in journalism course." 

Clark:” Oh! the writer type, that’s good.“How about Toya?”

Suddenly appeared in the scene. 

Toya:“ Did I hear some one mention my name here?" 

Clark:” Oh! Yes, I just want to know what course you were taking.“ 

Toya:” I am going for criminology.“ 

Clark:” Oh! that’s tough.“ Or maybe not.” He glance at Toya. Toya just laugh. Toya:“ Well I guess this is it.”

Yuki:“ Yes, we have different courses.” So we shall have different time.“ 

Clark:” Don’t be sad, we’ll mess up again things if we have free time.“ 

Toya:” Yes, your right.“ ” Do you know Hikari?“ Clark face suddenly become serious.

Clark:” He’s here?“ 

Toya:” Yes, Hey! what’s wrong?“ Again Clark smile.

Clark:"Nothing.” I know him but not that much.“

And the bell rang. The fresh man enter their classrooms. Different instructor occur in the scene. After that free time. Clark run to the corridor to hide from Satoshi. But to his surprise Satoshi was at his back. 

Satoshi:"Going some where?” Clark was astonished. 

Clark:“How come?” “ You’ve already here?” Satoshi grin. 

Satoshi:“ Dark, you know my abilities are.” “How come you’ve been surprise?” Clark:“Alright.” What do you want from me?“ Stare at him with a gloom face. Satoshi:” Nothing for now.“ He grin. But suddenly become serious. "But I know, you have your plans."But I’m watching you.” Still don’t mess up with mortals.“ His eyes were fix at Dark.  



End file.
